Like a Thousand Angels Above Me  and Others
by RaeAnne
Summary: Snape/Lily Hogwarts Years. Multiple linked one shots. Angels - Lily and Snape go for a walk in the Forbidden Forest. Story 2 - Best Friends are always together in heart, Lily and Snape and the fateful sorting
1. Like a Thousand Angels Above Me

_Well I positively hate long author introductions but I hope you'll indulge me a bit. This is a really old story, like I wrote it before Deathly Hollows was even published let alone movies made. I like to think of this as a companion piece to a story I'm currently working (shameless plug its called Bellum and will be posted shortly) on. I will likely being posting multiple one shots that I've written, all little bits and pieces that are companions pieces to Bellum – I hope you enjoy!_

_One last warning – I am a TERRIBLE, fluffy romantic, please don't judge too harsly! Happy Reading! -R_

_As it ya all didn't know - characters not mine but the great JK Rowling_

**Like a Thousand Angels above Me**

"Walk with me?"

Sev looked up from his potions book, Lily looked down at him eagerly awaiting his answer to her whispered question.

"Where?" always the practical down to earth one he never supposed or made room for whimsy that could be had on a fine autumn day.

"Everywhere…to the moon and back again, maybe to the bottom of the ocean, across the universe if it'll have us…just walk with me Severus…please?" Lily beamed stretching out her hand towards him.

Severus would have glanced around to see if Madam Pince was near ready to shush Lily who was speaking in a qualifying whisper of a voice but was still louder than she ought to be, but he didn't, he was entranced in Lily's deep green eyes as he always was when in them he looked.

"Okay," he heard himself answer putting his hand in hers without hesitation.

"Good…it's just a perfect day for The Forbidden Forest," she looped her arm through the crook of his and squeezed, she was beaming brighter than the afternoon sun.

Severus on the other hand was an even paler shade of white.

"You know I don't like going into the Forbidden Forest – it is against the rules," Severus argued even as Lily took the lead in guiding them towards the looming wood.

"We just went last week…" Lily pointed out though her attention was on feeling the crisp wind against her cheeks – on taking in the glorious fall colors around her.

"And Slug hasn't let me forget it, and if going into the woods wasn't enough to get detention I was there with a Gryffindor…" Severus grumbled but all the festival pointed out to him insistently by Lily was finally catching his attention.

"He didn't give you detention, don't make it sound worse than it is– you're his best student…not to mention the only saving grace for Slytherins' Quidditch chances…and if all that weren't enough," she paused to gesture broadly, "I'm his second best student and he really likes me," she turned to look at Severus closely, "Even if I am a Gryffindor," she laughed freely siding up a tad closer.

It didn't matter to Severus that they had been best friends since they were eleven, it didn't matter that it had been a year now that Lily had confessed her 'more than friendship feelings for him', it could have been a hundred years from now…he could be seventy-five instead of sixteen but he would still find it a miracle, an honest to goodness miracle that Lily Evans even spoke to him, let alone professed to love him – and was walking next to him.

He smiled when she mentioned Quidditch or rather he smiled when she complimented him, it was new to him, having this person who had unflappable belief, unmovable trust…a person who actually thought he was worth something. She was the only one who believed in him, and she was the only one he would smile willingly, genuinely for.

"Lily…" he said stopping their pace just outside the tree line.

"Yes?" she stopped her chatter looking up at him her lips turned up in a smile that made his heart fail yet warmed it too.

Every thought that he had in his head which he intended to convey to her fled, as they most often did when in close proximity such as this, he had so many words he wanted to give her but not one could he think of so instead he focused on the colorful leaves falling about them and how they accented her coppery auburn hair, "Autumn suits you…"

She quirked her head and furrowed her brow in the slightest, "Thank you…I think," so then because she was used to his awkward compliments she laughed warmly hugging herself against him again, "I think I suit the best with you." And with that she tugged him into the blurring line of towering trees.

It thankfully was on the way out from the wood that Professor Slughorn caught Lily and Severus last week so that their hidden bit of refuge was left just that – hidden. Just beyond the first thin but dense ribbon of trees there was a clearing, a clearing with grass that was as tender and supple as a crushed velvet blanket and it was void of uncomfortable roots, weeds and other ill things often found in the Forbidden Forest. Here there grew tall aspens among the thicker meaner trees making a circle of seeming sanctuary around the velvet nook.

It was theirs, only theirs and seemingly the only place where Lily and Severus could exist without the constant pressure put on them by their school ties of red and green. Here it wasn't school, here it was them…here it was something more, it was a little like the forest – forbidden.

They had only been coming to the area for the last month, but still a ritual of sorts had been unconsciously adopted. Severus liked repetition, liked things to be predictable and to follow a strict schedule; he knew that when the pattern and formula was set and known one could prepare for all the variables – he didn't like the unknown. Lily on the other hand, as she was proving today, liked spontaneity and for life to be fun and blissfully undisciplined which meant that she only tolerated Severus planning most of their activities, his scheduling of their events during holidays and Hogsmeade weekends…went along with his tough as nails homework schedules and his going to the same fallen tree with the pale green moss that laid in the middle of their Forbidden Forest clearing to sit – because she knew that when it counted the most he would always take a walk with her if she asked.

She sat next to him as he carefully arranged everything about the moment to his liking, he unwound his Slytherin scarf and accepted hers, which she offered, and he folded them neatly together sitting them out of sight. She waited patiently as he removed his school tie then added both it and hers to the scarves, she squelched a groan as he seemed to take forever to situate his coat on the ground then take his place before pulling her to sit in his lap. She knew that the colors that separated them irritated him, gnawed at him – upset him; it had been that way since Sorting in their first year. She knew, even if he wouldn't admit it, that he somehow held it against her – viewed it as an insult to him that the Sorting Hat had named her Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. It didn't bother her the differences in Houses and colors, there were just that to her, meaningless colors and dormitories where one simply slept and kept things…but because it meant something to him, she let him have his ritual of removing their barriers and putting them away, if it made him feel better, well then that was worth it all.

Finally Severus was happy with their situation and truly relaxed. Lily smiled when she felt his arms around her lose their rigid hold and just simply held her – like he was secure in knowing that she wasn't going to leave him, and that nothing could take her away. She stretched out her legs and sighed laying her head back against his chest feeling content and at ease, she rubbed one of his arms, which was across her middle.

"Thank you bringing me, I love it here…its so…" she sighed again, "Peaceful."

Severus couldn't speak; there was a lump in his throat so large he thought that it might truly be able to choke him. He nudged her soft hair with his chin, resting it there and breathing in her faint but lingering scent of jasmine and vanilla – she wore the perfume he had made her, and that made him infinitely happier, which didn't seem possible but it was so much so he could hardly bear it.

It was such an unusual feeling, this 'happy' feeling. It really was complicated and complex Severus contemplated. There were so many parts that made it up, and it seemed to take on many shades as well. How could something that was supposed to be good sometimes feel so awful? It hurt when he couldn't breathe when he saw her…it hurt when he couldn't think because his head was swimming with the sound of her musical voice saying his name. When he was with Lily he felt so good, he hurt…how did that make sense? It didn't…it was making him daft.

"Sev, what's wrong?" Lily tipped her head back trying to see his face when she felt him suddenly tense.

Severus stirred from his heavy thoughts to look down at her puzzled, "What?"

She silently studied him, trying to weigh what was scrawled across his face. "Nothing…never mind," she faintly smiled but scooted up a fraction of an inch to kiss his chin. "Will you do that thing…please?" she pleaded giving him her best pouting look while shit bit her lower lip.

He could never deny her, but his silence made her believe that he was about to; she didn't realize he was simply memorizing her face – yet again, as he could never get enough of it and wanted to always be able to recall, in unbelievable detail every single feature, from the exact shade of her eyes, to the splattering of the freckles across her nose for it hardly seemed possible that she would always stay with him – he couldn't help but have that tiny sprout of fear that he would one day lose her, as he knew he was so unworthy of her; and if – or when that day came he wanted to at least have the memories of her clearly defined. Finally he nodded his agreement when he saw that she believed he was going to deny her request.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered lips near her ear as she settled back against him. She did and he brought his wand from his pocket and whispered not so much a spell as it was chant, of beautiful, intricate words peppered with an almost undetectable Scottish burr.

Lily's skin tingled with anticipation, she felt the light before she saw it dance across her closed eyelids, and she smiled feeling so vastly content she couldn't have described it even if she had voice enough.

"Okay, open them," Severus held his breath.

She let a small thoroughly awed gasp escape. She had seen this a few times time before, but it didn't matter, the majesty never faded, her delight never waned. The air around them and throughout the clearing was filled with millions of fireflies; they burned the impending darkness with their iridescent glow. They danced and flitted around them; she giggled looking from the bits of scattering light to Severus and seemed surprised that he was too busy looking at her to appreciate the show.

"What are you thinking Severus?" she asked voice so low he could barely hear it.

He took his time in answering, as he always did. He couldn't exactly name what it was he was thinking for it seemed to be everything and yet nothing that he could give name. His thoughts though singular in source were fractured in a thousand ways, toward the glow of the fireflies, to the quaking aspens around them that sang a song so beautiful, so pure he nearly quaked himself, toward the grass they sat upon which was like taking perch on a cloud…all these things swirled in his mind but centered on one thing, on her, always on her…"I'm thinking of you Lily…always of you," he admitted quietly.

Her heart blossomed and burned with love for him, she twisted in his arms to fully face him, and she placed a palm against his cheek. His face was so clearly and easily read, she saw his devotion to her, his eagerness, his possessiveness of her, his so innocent greed of her…he loved her so ardently, so wholly it almost frightened her.

"I love you Severus…"

Severus blinked, once, twice as if trying to clear them of stubborn remnants of sleep as it was certainly some kind of dream her saying the words as it couldn't honestly be real…yet it was and his grip on her unconsciously tightened. "I love you so much Lily…" he whispered back in reply.

She gave him a lopsided smile that told him she knew that already. Their words ceased then as they no longer required them, they just stayed together watching the flickering of dancing light and knew that everything in that moment, no matter what would come after or what they had endured before could mar it.

"I swear…everything is so perfect…so ethereal…I see the fireflies and I swear…it's like there's a thousand angels above me…" Lily observed dazed pulling Severus arms around her tighter.

Severus didn't stir, he didn't tell her that just minutes ago he had been thinking thoughts along those same lines, he didn't mention because frankly those thousand angels didn't mean half as much to him as the single one he had that moment in his arms.

_**- a ghnàth - **_

_{meaning 'always' in Scottish Gaelic.}_


	2. I've Seen a Face

_So wasn't expecting to post this so soon…but sort of got on a roll! This is again one I wrote not longer after reading Hollows and its somewhat dear to me. I had intended to make it part of a longer story but I like better as a one shot I think :)_

_I won't lie, I had some serious inspiration from some Beatles songs! Happy reading and well ya know…a fanfic writer just LIVES for reviews ;-) - **R**_**  
><strong>

**I've Seen a Face**

**I never knew I'd been alone till I met you  
>You made me feel like I wasn't strange—but whole<br>If it hadn't been for you, I would have never made it through**

"Severus James!" his mother cried up the stairs anger and liquor on her breath.

"Yes mum?" Severus obediently appeared in the door of his room then after another angered cry, going to the banister that looked down to the foyer.

"I want you to go outside and play…" Eileen Snape's voice softened toward her only

child.

Severus pallid and quiet looked silently down at her, observing his mother with disconnected thought. She was his mother but it was his father he resembled most—and he thought maybe that was why she couldn't look at him sometimes.

"Yes mum," he answered back quietly turning to take his jacket from the peg hook just inside the door of his dark windowless room.

He moved silently eyes downcast and face solemn. Down the hall and stairs with its threadbare runner till he was almost to the door, with hand on the knob just about ready to turn his mother called him back.

"Severus wait…"

He turned, always the dutiful son and looked at her. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with tears; there were bruises on her face which were blue fading to purple with tinges of green. Severus knew that there were bruises are her arms too—he'd seen them there when she had been doing the dishes that morning. He also knew where they came from.

"Come here baby," she whispered hands lifted to the ten year old boy with his father's black hair and even darker eyes.

Severus went and knew what she was going to do as she pulled him to her chest in a deathly tight hug, but he wasn't connected to it, it didn't affect him. He didn't know the battle Eileen fought, he didn't know how her heart ached for him, how she wished she could see herself more than her husband in him…Severus didn't know how much his mother really loved him, she never said—she hardly ever showed any inkling, none that weren't first prodded by the alcohol she consumed in hope of drowning sorrow—and he didn't think to ask.

"Be good okay?" Eileen pulled away bending to frame Severus's face with her long fingered hands, her voice heavy with urgency and imploring demand. "Always be good…and be careful…don't wander too far…don't talk to strangers…and please baby, remember I love you…okay?" the tears Eileen had had dammed spilled, she closed her eyes trying to staunch the flow.

Severus unmoved looked blankly at her, he felt nothing at the plea, her tears stirred nothing—not even her 'I love you' brought anything out, he had heard her say it plenty times but it never meant anything, he didn't even really know what it meant.

"Severus please?" she further implored not taking notice of how blank his eyes were, how rigid his body was—how impossibly passive his face was. She did love him much, but in spite of all her struggle and wishing that she didn't—she hated him too, for he was the image of the father.

"Yes mum," he answered because he knew what was she sought—his compliance—that was what she and his father always wanted, compliance.

"That's right, that's my boy…" Eileen continued to cry as she pressed dry lips to Severus forehead and cheeks. "My Severus…" she rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks where her tears had fallen, "Now run along—go play…" she let go abruptly, turning to flee from the room.

Her hurried pace didn't seem to cause him worry, he simply turned around and moved back to exit the house. He was a good boy; he did just as he was told, always just as he was told. It was better that way—it was safer.

That day Severus Snape talked to Lily Evans and his life took on a whole new sheen.

_-L&S-_

"Are they still fighting?" Lily looked over at Severus who sat knees to chest looking out over the almost dry waterway that twisted through the rundown industrial district just beyond Lancaster Turn.

"Nah, not so much anymore least not in front me—my mum still gets bruises, says they are from falling or whatever but I know… I just can't wait till I finally get out here!" Severus grumbled lowering his chin to rest on his folded hands.

"I'm sorry," Lily offered not knowing what else to do or say.

"Why?" he was earnestly confused.

"Whaaa…t do you mean?" she was taken aback.

"Why are you sorry?" he turned to look at her.

"I…" she stammered, "I'm sorry your dad hits your mum…and you. I'm just sorry…" she shrugged one shoulder feeling flustered.

"Don't be—it's not like it's your fault…" Severus looked back over the dredges of water groaning over the debris along the concrete bottom.

Lily didn't know what to say so she just scooted slightly closer to her unlikely friend and embraced the silence.

They really were unlikely comrades, Severus Snape—pale, dark greasy hair with even darker eyes. He was tall for his age, hopelessly gangly which was made all the more apparent by his horrid clothes. Lily Evans on the other hand was fair with impossible freckles across the bridge of her nose and apples of her cheeks. Her hair was vibrant red and while Severus was morose at best Lily was a constant grin and happy laugh. Still while she looked more the child, adolescence was quickly bringing gangly her way. Her clothes were most always filmed with dirt by the time the day was done because she played outside and hard (unlike her sister who much preferred playing 'house' with her many Barbie dolls) but before she hit outside they were cleaned pressed and in those many happy shades girl so like the best.  
>They were an unlikely pair—but a match so unbelievingly right.<p>

"Sev…?"

"Hmm?" he answered absently eyes still on the waterway, the changing light played beautiful shadows.

"Are you scared to go to Hogwarts?" she asked timidly, not because Severus scared her as he did her sister, she whispered the words because she felt very silly for asking such a babyish question.

"What? No! I can't wait! Only two more months!" the faintest smile crept along his lips.

Lily nodded expecting this, "You aren't afraid that you won't be any good? That people won't like you? You aren't the least bit afraid?" there was a bit of hope hinting around her anxiety.

Severus turned to look at her but found her with her face bent toward the ground. For the first time he felt some empathy, though he didn't realize it for what it was. "I guess maybe a little…" he didn't sound the least bit truthful.

Lily looked up and beamed at him, she knew he was lying but it made her happy that he tried. "Thanks for saying that…"

Severus scrunched his dark eyebrows together, "You're welcome…I guess."

They stared at each other black looking intently into emerald green till Lily spoke again, "Is there anything…anything that you're afraid of?" she tipped her head.

Severus, as was his manner, weighed the question thoroughly before speaking, drawing out the pause for almost a maddening length. There used to be things…he used to be scared of his dad…scared of his mum when she'd drink from the purple colored bottles…he used to be scared of the dark…of "I used to scared of a lot of things…" he said finally, so quietly Lily almost didn't hear.

"Used to be?" her brow creased in question.

"Yeah…I'm not anymore," he couldn't quit looking into her eyes and didn't know why.

"How come?" she was greatly interested because there were a great many things she was scared of and would like not to be.

"I met you." He did not pause, he did not falter—he was absolute.

If they had been a little older Lily would have blushed realizing the compliment given in such earnest, such innocence and such blatant adoration that was intended for one a bit more than just a friend. Again if they had been a little older Severus would have known this too—and never would have given it. But since they were but eleven they each took it for what it was—a boon.

"I make you not afraid?" she was quizzical and a little skeptical.

He shrugged not sure what to say—he couldn't yet find to words to define how, because of her, he wanted to be brave, wanted to be a hero, wanted to be everything worthy for her. He just didn't even know that is what was yet.

"Will it be like this do you think—Hogwarts I mean?" she scooted closer till her folded legs brushed his bent ones, till their shoulders touched and profiles matched.

"Better…it's going to be so much better…" he vowed chin firming, it wasn't a guess or a wish, it was very much a vow. If it weren't on its own he would make it so. He didn't know it then, but he was doing it so very much for her.

"We'll still be friends right…I mean you don't have a bunch of wizard and witch friends so that you'll not want to be around me right?"

"You're my only friend," he stated firmly.

"Sev…let's always be friends okay?" she nudged him till he looked at her; she rewarded him with a smile that lit up the world.

A smile crept slowly over his face, it took its time as the path was seldom drawn but once full it had a kind of magic of its own, "Always."

_-L&S-_

"I was hoping you'd come!" Lily beamed as she hopped from the swing.

Severus smiled his slow smile, though of recent it was getting easier and easier to bring up. "Just one more week…" he shifted uneasy in his polyester trousers, which were sweltering in the late August heat—his shirt some sort of thick nylon looking material that was black was not at all helping either.

"I know! I'm so nervous!" she wrung her hands face flush with excitement and the heat. "My parents still can't believe it…I can't sometimes either… but I wake up and see my trunk…and my school robes…I'm just so…." She gave a little shake with energy that was nearly too much to contain.

Severus knew what she meant—he thought—but he wasn't showing it in that exact way. "Hey…look," movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention; he pointed to a little patch of green to her left.

"Oh!" she jumped looking at the previously unbloomed wild black roses and Maiden Slips—they now were brilliantly and perfectly open. "Did I do that?" she giggled.

"I think you did…" he drawled quietly but the ghost of a smile still hung.

She narrowed her gazed…"I don't think I did…" her hands went to her hips as she looked at him. "No I'm quite sure I didn't…I think you did."

It was just a faint blush, but being as pale as he was it might as well have painted him scarlet.

"Thank you Sev…really thank you," she gushed throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug. "We are going have such a good time at school…I can just feel it!"

Severus smiled again turning his face to her hair, they would have a good time and that hardly seemed possible because the last year with her had been the best of his short life, he couldn't imagine how it could get better—but he knew it would.

"You know Sev…you make me brave too—I'm not nervous anymore!" she pulled away still dazzling with joy.

The flowers around that little play yard glowed with even more color so that they didn't appear to be real and for an unheard of third time Severus smiled.

_-L&S-_

Severus watched Lily's sister crying into the folds of her mother's jacket—the mother seemed very intent on comforting her which Severus found to be odd. His mother had dropped him off at the entrance to King's Cross Station and booked in the opposite direction. He felt no sadness at her leaving, felt no attachment to the place he was leaving—there was however a weird, unnamable emotion building in his gut and working its way into a flutter around his heart at the thought of getting on that scarlet train bound to the place of his history, a place of his destiny…a place where he would be with Lily Evans every single day…

"Bye Lily…we love you!" Mrs. Evans waved and blew kisses to her daughter.

Lily grinned waving frantically back as she started toward the train, but it was at that second she caught a glimpse of familiar black hair, then dark eyes.

"Sev!" she cried changing her mind and backing from the train running to meet Severus.

"Hi Lily," he said without trace of excitement or joy—of anything really.

"Whatever is the matter? We're finally going to school—to Hogwarts!" she said the name just to remind herself that it still wasn't a dream. "Aren't you excited?" she grabbed his hands eyes dancing.

"Of course," he nodded almost in reverence.

"Oh, then please Sev—smile!"

So because it was already becoming ever more evident that there wouldn't ever be anything he would deny her, he smiled.

"There that's better—now lets go find a place to sit!" she drug him while waving again to her family before climbing into the train with a wondering Severus in tow.

"I do think the cars are just about all full…" Lily frowned as she stopped abruptly dropping her hold on her trunk and Severus' hand.

"It looks like that one may be empty," Severus, pointed to a car three in front of them and to the left.

"Oh good, let's go look," she took the lead.

Pushing back the pocket door green and black eyes looked into a very not empty train car. There were three boys about their ages slumped in worn red seats. Two had black hair, the other dark brown. They looked up as Lily and Severus entered,

"'Bout time Pete…we were…" the one with the messy black hair and glasses stopped when he was it obviously not who he thought it was. Once the brief shock fled a highly affronted indignation took its place, "What are you doing? Can't you see this car is occupied?"

Lily was horrified at such manners—or rather the lack of, she gaped then narrowed her eyes glaring something fierce. "Come on Severus—let's find another compartment, I don't think I want to sit with a bunch of…" she scrunched her nose at the mess of what looked like candy wrappers on the floor, books strewn about, school ties slung on the back of the seats—the general upheaval and mess, "these animals!" With that she turned and marched out.

Severus hesitated looking at the boys, they sneered at him laughing raucously, "Better hurry up and catch up with your girlfriend Snivellus!" the one in glasses called thinking himself quite a wit. The other two all laughed loudly, dutifully.

"That's a Slytherin if I ever saw on…hasn't he ever heard of shampoo?" Severus heard as he left refusing to comment. He moved down the aisle shoulders uncommonly squared and straight. His usual slump was replaced by a kind of confidence and vigor. Didn't matter who bristled him, who picked on him…he had something they didn't. He had Lily Evans, and that made all the difference.

"Here, I found an empty," Lily beckoned him to the last compartment in that car.  
>He followed her in, it was a smaller compartment then the rest having only room for two persons on each side and limited over bin storage—but enough for their trunks.<p>

"Isn't this something…" she grinned once Severus had stowed both their luggage overhead and had taken his seat across from her.

He nodded. She was used to his unvoiced conversation and was beginning to know what he was thinking well enough to simply nod in return.

"Though I certainly hope those terrible gits aren't what all the students are going to be like…"

"I don't think so…at least I shouldn't think so," Severus shifted like his tunic was scratchy and his huge coat stifling—which they were.

It was her turn to nod. The silence though nearly palatable wasn't suffocating, wasn't awkward.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?" he looked from the window to her.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" she asked lightly folding her knees under her.  
>Severus furrowed his brow, "It's a House at Hogwarts…you don't know about them?"<p>

She shook her head.

"Well, you see there is a hat—a Sorting Hat…well really, it's too hard to describe, you'll have to see that part when we get there… But there are four houses at Hogwarts; each student is sorted to one, the one that they are most like. Each of the founders has one named after them. It's kind of like picking teams for a game…the houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…but we're going to Slytherin I know it." Severus set his chin as if daring her to contradict.

Which she didn't, just asked more questions, "What's the difference between them?" she was eager to hear.

"Well…I was reading in Hogwarts: A History which says that the founders formed the houses so they could teach students most like themselves and if I can find my book I'll read it to you…" Severus proceeded to dig around his medium sized dingy canvas satchel coming up with an even more dingy well-worn book. He flipped pages till he came to the passage he sought. The volume was quite heavy, and obviously well read.

"Founded by Godric Gryffindor students of this house are known most for courageous and brave hearts…'" there was slight contempt in his voice as he read of the House of Gryffindor but Lily didn't catch it. "Founded by Helga Hufflepuff the Hogwarts Sorting Hat once had this to say…  
>These belong in Hufflepuff,<br>Where they are just and loyal.  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>And unafraid of toil.'

Also the Sorting Hat, once an heirloom of Godric Gryffindor of the houses Ravenclaw and Slytherin, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin respectively said the below;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
>If you've a ready mind<br>Where those of wit and learning  
>Will always find their kind.<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends'"<p>

Lily giggled slightly at that, she liked the rhyme but found it hard to picture a hat, even a sorting one that sang.

"I can't picture a singing hat…but really Sev, you want to be in Slytherin? They sound…well they sound almost scary—what with 'any means' and all that…" she kicked off her Mary Jane's and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Na, they aren't scary…just careful and very diligent, yeah diligent. They know what they want and they get, nothing real scary about that…" Severus shrugged, "Better than Gryffindor… all they care about is winning, winning and showing off that they are winning…" the disgust was back in his voice, though much more blatant than before.

"I thought they sounded very nice—being courageous and brave…I thought they sounded best of all," Lily looked rather injured and lifted her chin to prove it, well to prove that though she was hurt her pride was still intact.

"Okay—if you prefer brawns over brains…Slytherin students have to be smart, and cunning, and witty…they find ways around walls and obstacles—not through them."

"If it be brains you find most attractive why don't you hope for Ravenclaw? They sounded the smartest…" Lily was furthering becoming irritable as noted by her voice, which was shifting more and more towards shrill and squeaky.

"I don't mean those kinds of 'brains' that's book smarts and all that stuff…Slytherin is a different kind of smarts—street smarts I think," Severus tried to sum it up but found it hard.

"So what you're saying is basically the only two houses worth being in are Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Lily screwed her face into a pinch grimace.

"Well—no, if I wasn't Slytherin…well then it hardly seems worth going…but I wouldn't pick Gryffindor as a substitute…" Severus looked appalled at the very idea.

"Well from what you just said they are basically the same…at least their ends…they just go about the task a bit differently. My mum would say 'ying' and 'yang'."

Severus scoffed. "I still say you'd better be a Slytherin…"

That just about pushed Lily over the edge, "And what if I'm not? Would we no longer be friends? Would we be enemies? What then Severus? Would that end our friendship?"

Severus was horrified, "What? No! Of course not…but Lily…we've just got to be in the same house…" Severus was surprised to find himself terrified at the prospect of losing Lily…if they got put in different houses fine…but he could not, would not lose her…what would be…well it would unendurable.

Lily visibly calmed, her features eased…"Alright then…maybe Slytherin wouldn't be so bad—as long as we were together…"

Severus perked and smiled without prompting, "Yeah…and I guess…if I really couldn't have it then Gryffindor wouldn't…wouldn't be well, the worst thing—as long as you were there."

They smiled at each other, "Friends forever," their smiles said, "Always," added the little voice fluttering about their hearts.

_-L&S-_

"I'm going to go change into my robes…" Severus stood satchel in hand.

"K," Lily didn't look up from her book but she heard the pocket door slide open and shut. She was nose deep in Severus' Hogwarts: A History, it was fascinating reading; she was going to be sure and get a copy at the soonest possible opportunity.

Everything seemed like something from some great fairytale that her mum had read her when she was little. There were tales of witches and wizards so wonderful words, even magical words couldn't contain them. The Hogwarts castle illustrated so painstakingly was enchanting and immersing. She was caught up in the story of the Founders when the door opened and closed again.

"Oh…I just can't believe this! So incredible…" she talked still in the book.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty incredible…"

The voice made her jump, made her drop her book to the floor, it wasn't Severus.

"Oh it's you…what do you want?" she frowned at the bespectacled boy with the simply unruly black hair.

"Aw come on…we weren't properly introduced…I'm James Potter…" he turned on blinding charm and stuck out his hand.

"And I'm not interested in meeting you…you weren't at all nice to my friend and me…I'd ask you to please leave but I doubt you know anything about manners." She flicked her face away to look out the window.

"Come on now…please? I'm awfully sorry I upset you…but I just don't get why you are even with that greasy, hooked nose git…" James ruffled his hair till it nearly stood straight up.

"Oh, that's so not the way to get me to talk you!" Lily growled lowly glaring fiercely.

"Easy…didn't really mean anything by it—but please won't you tell me your name…please?"

"Will it make you go away?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess—for now…" James shrugged figuring a name was better than nothing.

"My name is Lily Evans…now please leave me alone," she said firmly though her brain added a few words to her sentence which shocked—but didn't upset, her 'but one day it'll be Lily Snape…'

James grinned, "Well okay then Miss Lily Evans, it's a nice to meet you…and I hope sincerely that you're in Gryffindor…" and before she could growl any more at him he disappeared out of the compartment.

Lily loathed that boy, it was clear and very simple as most things at eleven were, she was going to marry Severus Snape and she would die hating James Potter. Love wasn't really a feeling as much as it was a concept, she wasn't in love with Severus, wasn't in love with any one, didn't even know what it meant to be 'in love'—but she knew she liked being with him more than anyone in the world, and she liked to talk to him…her parents had said that she would grow up and get married one day and that the man she married would be the man she wanted to be with always…and that, to her eleven year old heart and mind meant Severus Snape. Love and all its glorious complications and rewards would come later.

She was so absorbed in these thoughts and angry from her run in Potter she didn't hear the door open and close again, nor Severus calling her name.

"Lily!" Severus waved his hand in front of her face.

Lily jumped nearly hitting her head into Severus', which was incredibly close to hers. "What? Oh, you scared me…" she sighed, hand on her racing heart.

"Sorry about that… Just heard we aren't too far from Hogsmeade…thought you might want to get changed…" there was a sight flush on her cheeks he noticed and wondered why.

"Yeah good idea…Oh Sev, I'm nervous!" she giggled shakily as she brought out her robes, clutching them to her chest.

"Don't be, it's going to be okay, I promise…" he didn't smile but the look of calm, of steadfast assurance was more than Lily needed, she summed up her courage and knew it was going to be okay.

As Severus watched her he sent out another silent hope that they would be together—in Slytherin.

_-L&S-_

They were sitting at different tables, on different sides of the expansive room—they were a world divided. Lily fought not to weep; Severus fought a violent sweep of anger. Green met black and the gaze held; it wasn't fair both thought with ruthful despair.

Surrounding Lily were the boys from the train, they were hooting and hollering when the hat proclaimed her Gryffindor, and they were still mooning over her…it would, and did make Severus angry, but not as angry as he could have been—would have been if Lily was accepting of it all. But she wasn't, she kept looking through the robes and chaotic students to see him. There were tears in her eyes, and because there were Severus squared his shoulders and strove to give her a small smile.

When she saw it she beamed—and that he could stop her tears made him feel good.

Their headmaster, the headmaster of Hogwarts took his gilded gold podium and addressed the students. The first years looked up terrified, a quake of nerves ran down the backs of Lily and Severus, the man looked to be formidable …except of course for his silly velvet and tasseled hat. Half moon spectacles perched on his long nose reflected the candles that hovered in the enchanted space of the ceiling, behind the glint were bright blue eyes.

Professor Dumbledore spoke…some students paid attention—most didn't. Severus was sure there had been something important said, but he couldn't remember. His heart was hammering away in his chest; the room was a blur though his vision was tunneled on Lily. She was smiling…she was smiling! Was she happy to be in Gryffindor? She couldn't really be happy…could she? She couldn't actually like that Potter git could she? Certainly not, he could not believe that—she wasn't like the other girls…no not at all…Right?

Severus realized that Professor Dumbledore had quit speaking and also realized that he hadn't a clue about the man had said. At this, he started to panic, which, for the moment, diverted his attention from Lily. He didn't like not knowing what was coming next, what was expected of him—about what he was supposed to do. He had spent years just waiting to get here. This was what his short life had been building up to! Hours he had spent just pondering what it would be like the day he walked through the mythical doors and when that time finally came… he had just blindly tripped through. Anger was now dancing around the panic.

"Hey—you're mom is a Prince right?" a statuesque raven-haired girl who had a silver 'P' pinned to her robes addressed Severus.

Severus brooding barely registered the words, "Yes ma'am." His answer was coolly polite.

The girl laughed grittily, it wasn't at all a pleasant laugh, "No need to call me ma'am—I'm not a professor, I am a Prefect though and considering I was watching you throughout the feast as I was fairly sure you looked like a Prince and my mom was best friends with an Eileen Prince when she was at school and there is a picture of her and mum…you look a lot like her…" Severus quickly tuned the girl out, he loathed rambling, especially like this—repetition in speech was repugnant. That was one trait, though Severus didn't know it presently, he inherited from his dad.

"Follow me with the rest of the first years' and I'll show you where the Slytherin common room is…"

Severus latched onto that bit of her speech as it was pertinent—he was only eleven, but life had taught him how to decipher and cling to that which was of vital importance to him. His life lessons were painfully won, but still won nonetheless. How he wished Lily was with me, if he could just see her face everything would be okay.

_-L&S-_

"On behalf of all of your other Gryffindor housemates I just want to welcome you! My name is Gwen and I am a Prefect, which means that if any of you have any questions once so ever, no matter how seemingly small, you can ask me, or Andy—who is also a Prefect. Now if you all will follow me, I'll show to our common room…"

Lily's experience couldn't have been more different Severus's. The blond, freckled girl was bubbly and smiley and couldn't have been more assuring. Lily felt her tension start to ease instantly. Course the horde of boys in the rear of group of first years' was driving her to impossible distraction. When James Potter pulled her hair then pretended he didn't with such a blatant mock innocence she felt tears of such hot anger she wanted to scream. It wasn't fair! That nasty, vile, rude boy was in Gryffindor, which seemed to make him pleased as punch and her Severus was over with the dour faced group looking miserable…it wasn't right! She would give anything to be over there with Severus, or to have him with her…  
>And just like clouds moving in on summer day all happiness Lily had felt disappeared and she was left feeling morose and so desperately sad.<p>

"Hey come on Evans…don't look so down in the dumps! Sheesh, you're a Gryffindor! We are like the best…" James Potter slung an arm around her shoulders in his best show of arrogant comfort.

She recoiled, "Ugh! You're vile James Potter! I don't want to be a Gryffindor if they are like you! I don't like you, I won't ever like you…go away!"

James Potter pulled back looked shocked with a few of the other students. Her outburst was a little much.

Lily colored to the same shade as her hair. Embarrassed and feeling even more segregated then before—which didn't seem possible, she had to fight not to burst into tears. She wiped furiously at her eyes refusing to let one single tear escape—he would not get the satisfaction!

The older students weren't paying much mind to the first years and the first years were soon preoccupied with everything amazing around them that Lily was able to blend into the fringe of the group where she was left more, or less alone.

She watched as the boys from the train quickly became engaged in teasing other first years and though she wouldn't wish for their attention to divert back to her she couldn't help the slight twinge of sadness—they were terrible but at least they were people she knew—even if only vaguely.

She sighed long and deep. Oh how she missed Severus!

She closed her eyes then with a little shaky breath she began to smile, she was picturing his face and she wasn't afraid any more. Little did she know that at that exactly moment Severus too had seen a face and he was smiling.


End file.
